


Свеча

by Croissant_8



Category: Kenneth Branagh - Fandom, Tom Hiddleston - Fandom
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Romance, Slash
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-28
Updated: 2014-10-28
Packaged: 2018-02-23 00:39:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2527562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Croissant_8/pseuds/Croissant_8
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Из-за пожара у соседей Том остается без света.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Свеча

В стену вновь сурово застучали молотком. Том сидел в полном одиночестве уже около четырех часов. Кромешную тьму нарушало лишь неспокойное пламя свечи, дрожащее то ли от дыхания Хиддлстона, то ли от ветра, проникавшего сквозь неплотно закрытое окно. Том сидел за письменным столом Кеннета и думал. Думал о пламени свечи, об окружающей его тьме. Он думал о бесцветном зимнем вечере за окном, о деревьях, скрывающих своими ветвями лондонские огни и небольшую школу неподалеку от их квартиры. Их с Кеном квартиры. Том все еще не понимал, как это вышло, когда он успел потерять разум настолько, чтобы добровольно покинуть свой маленький, но уютный дом и остаться здесь, с Кеннетом. Их взаимоотношения уже давно переросли в нечто большее, чем отношения наставника и ученика или режиссера и актера, но жить вместе они решили только месяц назад. Брана иногда вздыхал и говорил, что нет вины Тома, в том, что он ушел от жены – к этому все и так шло – и Хиддлстон не знал, так ли это на самом деле. Впрочем, Брана всегда был хорошим актером. Том уже почти не винил себя, в том, что семья Кеннета и Линдси распалась. Он понимал, что все случилось так, как должно было случиться.

Том резко отдернул руку назад: огонек облизал его палец. Наверное, теперь останется след. Том еще раз провел раскрытой ладонью сквозь пламя, подхватил обожженным пальцем капельку потекшего по свече воска, подождал, пока она остынет, и снова растопил ее, поднеся к огню. В детстве он любил вот так просто наблюдать за тлением свечи. Было приятно просто сидеть и думать ни о чем, глядя на огонь. С тех пор прошло много лет, теперь ему редко приходилось оставаться наедине с самим собой. Как-то он признался Кену, что боится потратить время впустую. А потом добавил:

– Может, то, чем я сейчас занимаюсь – все репетиции, съемки – это и есть никчемная растрата времени?

Кен тогда потрепал его по золотистой макушке, а потом притянул к себе, обнимая:

– Зря ты тратишь время или нет – это зависит не от того, что ты делаешь, а как ты сам к этому относишься.

Том загородил горящую свечу рукой, наблюдая, как пальцы начинают светиться красным. Не стоит говорить Кеннету о том, что несколько часов назад в соседней квартире загорелась проводка, и что он мог попросту сгореть, если бы кто-то не почувствовал запах дыма и не вызвал пожарных. Том поежился. Страх и осознание серьезности ситуации никогда не чувствовались во время чего-то опасного. Они заставали его уже позже, когда все внешне вставало на свои места. Коллеги считали Хиддлстона бесстрашным и порой безрассудным, готовым выполнить любой самый невероятный трюк ради удачного кадра. Но только один человек знал все о его страхах. Кеннет.

Беспокойное пламя снова вздрогнуло. На плечи легли теплые руки, а чужое дыхание легко защекотало затылок. Том положил руку поверх обнимающей его руки и запрокинул голову назад, глазами встретившись с взглядом своего мужчины. Кеннет тепло улыбнулся.

– Вообще-то у соседей уже горит свет, но, пожалуй, сегодня я не против поужинать при свечах, – подмигнул он, мягко целуя Хиддлстона в отросшие кудрявые пряди.


End file.
